It's about Time
by Soliepower
Summary: Mickie and Chris are step siblings forced to move to a whole new place, where they meet new friends, enemies and possible lovers. This is the story of the life of 'the new kid' told by Mickie.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so here is another new story. When I get writers block on the other stories that I'm writing, I write new ones and here's what I got. To be honest I actually had this idea since last year, but never got to it...so here it is now.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the WWE Or TNA or any wrestlers**

**P.S. This is told from Mickie's P.O.V**

* * *

I straightened my hair and flattened my clothes.

Taking a deep breath, I turned on my video camera and began talking.

"Hi! My name is Mickie James. I'm a junior in high school and am 16 years old. As you can see through my brand new camera I have long auburn hair and pretty nice blue eyes. I'm pretty smart and not very social. It's not than I'm a loser or anything I'm just-"

"NO! YOU ARE A LOSER!"

"Shut the hell up Chris!"

I turned back to the web-cam.

"Sorry. That was my _idiot_ step brother Chris Irvine. He's just a total jackass and I advise you not to listen to him. Anyway as I was saying I'm not very social and I am _not _a loser. I just don't want to go and put out to the disgusting pigs in my school just so I can climb that social ladder. I do have friends though. They are the same as me, awesome. I currently live in Chicago, Illinois and attend Jacobs High School. But pretty soon that's all gonna change. You see, Chris' dad, Ethan just got promoted and has been transferred to Stars Hollow, Massachusetts. From what I've read on the internet there are only like 15,000 people living there. What kind of town is that? Only has 15,000 people? Anyway, we're moving there in a few days and I'm being forced to leave my friends and everything I love behind. Lucky for me, there are a few people out there that I do know. Chris' cousin, Jay lives out there. You might hear me refer to Jay as Christian from time to time. That's his nickname. I really have no idea why but that's it. Christian's mom is Chris' mom's sister. I've met Christian from time to time when he came to visit Chris. Anyway-"

"Are you talking to yourself?"

I rolled my eyes and turned to see Chris standing there. His short blonde hair was spiked up and he was wearing his usual cocky grin.

Chris and I were the same age. I've actually known him since I was 2. We went to daycare together and preschool and kindergarten. Our parents got married when we were 11, and he's been a pain in my ass ever since.

Don't get me wrong, I do love Chris. We've been through a lot together. I guess because we've known each other for so long we really are like real brother and sister.

And just like every brother and sister, we ALWAYS fight.

"No asshole. I'm talking to the people." I pointed at the camera.

"Okay." He rolled his eyes. "Your mom says that you better be packing. We have to be ready to leave in 3 days."

I sighed. "I know. I'm almost done anyway."

Chris nodded sadly. He didn't want to leave either. He had his friends here as well. He even has a girlfriend. Brandi is her name. To be honest, I hate that bitch. She's a total skank. But that's a discussion for another day.

Chris looked back at the camera. "Did she mention the fact that she's still a virgin?"

"CHRIS!" I shrieked, "SO ARE YOU IDIOT! Get out!" I pushed him out the door and turned back towards the camera.

"Ignore everything he says. So where was I? Oh yeah, moving. I really don't want to move. For a while I actually considered moving in with my dad, Joe, but that was out of the question, considering the restraining order we have against him. You see when I was 7 my parents divorced. My dad was abusive towards my mom. He was for several years. She always took it. One day however, he hit me. And that was the last straw. My mom was not going to let that happen, so as soon as that happened, mom packed our bags and we left. After the divorce my dad kept stalking us. We'd move to one place and he'd show up days later. My mom got fed up and petitioned the court for a restraining order and considering his abusive past, we got it. So, I haven't seen my dad since I was 7. And like I said when my mom announced we were moving, I actually considered calling my dad. I knew he lived in the Chicago area, so I thought maybe…Oh never mind. Chris is kind of in the same situation as me. His parents got divorced when he was 9. His mom, Felicia had an affair with a neighbor. She has never had custody of Chris. She never even asked for it."

I sighed and took a sip of water.

"You know there are times I feel bad for Chris. Even though my dad is not great, he still attempted to see me. Chris' mom doesn't even care."

I felt tears begin to well in my eyes. Mine and Chris' past was filled with pain and we tried our best to forget it. So when I bring it up or think of it, it hurts.

"So, the whole reason that I am doing this," I gestured towards the camera, "Is because I want to document my journey. I want to show what its like to pick up your whole live and move somewhere else. I want to show what its like being the new kid. Maybe someday this video can be used for scientists or something. I don't know, just to show what it's really like."

I gave a small smile and turned off the camera.

I sighed as I looked at everything around me. All of my person belongings, my life were now packed up in boxes.

The only things really left were pictures of my friends and I sitting on my dresser. I walked over to it and lifted one of my pictures. It was of my friends, Abby, Becca, Christine, Adam and I. We were all sitting in a booth at a restaurant in downtown Chicago. It was taken on my 16th birthday. It was probably one of the happiest moments of my life. I had to keep from crying as I packed it in one of the boxes.

The next picture was of me and my best friend Tiffany. We were lying on beach chairs, in bikinis, on the beach in Florida. Tiffany's parents had announced they were going on a vacation to Florida and invited me with them. It was hard to believe that at one time Tiff and I were inseparable and now we would be barley seeing each other.

I put that one in the box as well. I didn't look at the other pictures as I put them away. It was to hard to remember the memories as I put them away. There was only one left.

It was of me and my dad when I was 5.

I don't remember the day it was taken but by the look of it, I was happy. He was pushing me on the sings in a park. He was smiling and laughing too. It was the most important picture that I had. It was all I really had left of my dad.

I finished packing and closed my eyes. I hated change. I hated this.

* * *

I was sitting on the plane waiting for take off. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and pulled out my camera.

"Hey. This is entry 2 in this video diary. I am currently sitting on flight 347 non-stop to Massachusetts. Today is the day. The day that I leave my former life forever. I can honestly say that these past few days haven't been easy. I've had to say goodbye to everyone that I loved. There were many tear filled hugs, and moments. It sucked. Anyway here is a little look at the plane that is taking me into my new life."

I took the camera and spun it around the airplane. People were still sitting down and filing into the plane.

"I have to turn this off soon, but I will be back. As soon as we get to the new house, I will be back!" I winked at the camera before I turned it off.

Sitting back in my seat, I closed my eyes. This really sucked. I turned beside me and Chris had his head back and iPod on.

He was having a tough time, just like me. Apparently he and Brandi broke up. Which, I was okay with.

I mentioned before how I hated Brandi. I hated her with good reason though. When I was 13 I had my first real boyfriend. His name was Pete. I really liked him.

But one day, he called me and told me that Brandi offered to let him get the 2nd base if he broke up with me. So he did.

Then less than 2 years ago, Brandi and Chris started dating.

I'm gonna be honest here, I don't understand what's so great about her. I mean she has greasy, stringy brown hair, and the tips of her hair was dyed bleach blonde. You know, I'm pretty sure she never actually washed her hair.

She had this ugly, thin long nose that had a weird point on the end, that curved upward slightly. She had like no boobs. If you held a book right next to her, you'd think they were twin. She always wore shirts that ended right above her belly button, and shorts that barley covered her ass.

Seriously, she's a whore!

And apparently she didn't want to be in a long distance relationship. She told Chris that there were plenty of guys who were willing to stay in Chicago in order to be with her.

Like I said, whore.

* * *

I looked up at the house in front of me. It was pretty decent sized. I think it had about 4 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, a large and fully furnished kitchen and dining-room, a living-room, family room, finished basement that could be turned into another bedroom/living-room and a large backyard with a deck and pool.

Chris shrugged his shoulders and walked into the house. I pulled out my camera and turned it on.

" I'm back for entry 2 part 2. We just got to the house and here it I." I turned the camera around to show the house. With the camera still on the house, I began talking. "Chris is already in there, so I bet he got the best room, but I'm sure there are other good ones. Okay, so this is the first time I've even seen this house, so I have no idea what the inside is like."

I stepped through the door. The inside was huge. To the right, there was a large staircase leading upstairs, but just past it was what I think is the dining room. The room was square shaped, except where the windows where. That's where the room was slightly curved, kind of like an oval. The floors were all wood and the walls were painted beige.

"Pretty big." I muttered into the camera. There was a door on the far-side of the room that lead into the kitchen. The walls of the kitchen were painted white and so were the cabinets, while the counter tops were navy blue marble. There was a large silver fridge and stove in the center of all the counter tops. Where the counters ended there were giant glass, sliding doors that lead into the backyard. At the center of the room there was already a wooden table, surrounded by 5 wooden chairs.

There were no walls that closed off the end of the kitchen. Instead, just past the table, there was a single step, and I was once again brought to the staircase.

When I looked to the left of the stairs, there was the living room. The carpets were sky blue and the walls were also wood. Fake wood I think. There was a bathroom on one side of the room and another single stair that lead up to a small square room, that didn't have walls. I swear there are no walls in the house. There were 4 white pillars that surrounded the room and the room lead back into the kitchen.

Walking back through the hallway I noticed a door by the staircase that I hadn't seen before. The basement, I think. I'll check that later.

"Maybe I should check out the upstairs huh?"

Climbing up the stairs, I could hear mom and Ethan outside talking to the movers, telling them to be careful.

At the top, there was a wide, long hallway. To my immediate left there was a closet door. I walked down some more and saw that the hallway actually split off in both directions. Slightly down the small hallway to the left, was a door that was open. I could see Chris moving around inside. Right outside his bedroom, was another bathroom. I turned around and saw that the door directly across from Chris' was also open. This was the room that was in the slight hallway on the right.

The room was painted a pale yellow and was pretty big. Double the size of my old room. There were large windows that looked out over the street. There was a closet left of the windows. I thought that it was just a simple door that opened up and was tiny. But I was wrong. It was a full on walk-in closet! I couldn't believe it.

"This is SO my room!"

I walked out and saw another bathroom right outside the door. It was relatively big. Had a toilet, and bath/shower. There was a double counter with a sink in the center and a double mirror. "Nice."

"Let's check out the other rooms."

I walked back into the main hallway and saw that a little ways down there were 2 more doors. The one on the right was the master, which was defiantly my parent's room and the one on the left was just a guest room.

"So you've all seen the new house. Well, except the basement, but we could check that out later. The next time that I will turn this on, Everything will be in its place and my new life here will begin. Stay tuned for entry 2 part 3!" I winked and turned off the camera.

Unpacking was not going to be easy.

* * *

**There is the first chapter. It may not seem like much now, but trust me there's more to come!**

**Tell me what you think, REVIEW!-they are much loved!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Watching the Bears vs Packers game. All week I said that the Bears were gonna loose, I just didnt think they would suck this bad. Come on Bears, at least do a little better.**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed. They really do mean a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the WWE or TNA or any of the wrestlers**

* * *

7 hours of unpacking, everything was finally unpacked and in its place. My bed was set up on the same wall of the door. All the way to the right of the room were the windows that over-looked the street and the closet.

Opposite the bed was my TV and dresser. Just like back home, all my childhood pictures were set up, looking right at the bed. I felt like all my friends would be watching over me.

I had a bookcase and lounge chair set up in the corner. Under the window was my computer desk with my lab top set up on it. There was a lamp right next to it. The closet was filled with all of my clothes as was the dresser. At the foot of the bed was my dog, Hunter's bed.

My trusty camera was set up in front of the closet. I walked out into the hallway and into Chris' room. His was about the same size as mine, but his windows had a tree right under it. I figured he picked that room so he could climb down the tree in order to sneak out at nights.

The room was also a pale color, but you couldn't tell since he had poster up on the walls.

"Hey." He said looking up from his bed.

"Hey, mom wanted me to tell you we had to be ready to go to Christian's in 10 minutes."

He nodded.

I walked back out and down the stairs. The living-room now had all the furniture in it. There were 2 couches set up. One was against the far wall and the other in the middle of the room. Across from the one in the middle of the room was a large TV. There were another 2 dog beds behind the couch. One was Hunter's and the other was for Chris' dog, Pookie. I don't know where the name came from, so don't ask.

The random square room that was behind the living-room was still empty. I still have no idea why it is there.

Every other room had the furniture too. I grabbed my camera off the counter as I heard Chris come down the stairs.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded and turned on the camera. "Let's go." As Chris and I began to walk to Christian's house, I turned the camera back at me.

"Okay. So part 3. We are going down to Christian's house. As I mentioned before Christian's real name is Jay. And he is Chris' cousin, so I guess he's my step cousin." I shrugged as we got to the house door as Chris knocked.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Christian asked, walking up to the door. "If it isn't my annoying little cousin Chris and the ever so amazing Mickie."

"Oh Jay, are you still sucking up to me?"

"I have to remember?"

I chuckled. You see about 3 years ago Christian was in Chicago visiting. One night when I was hanging out with some friends, who were mostly hot boys, Jay joined us and told me that my mom went to the store and got the tampons I asked for. Everyone started laughing and I was so embarrassed. Ever since Jay had been trying to make it up to me by sucking up to me and complimenting me every time we saw each other.

"What's with the camera?"

"She's got no friends so she's resorted to talking to herself and the camera." Chris snickered which received a slap to the back of his head.

"Asshole. I'm documenting what its like to be the new kid in a new town. I started before we left so I could show my life before and after."

"Oh. Cool. Hey why don't you guys come in, there are some of the other kids that live in the neighborhood over."

I nodded and followed the boys in. The house looked just like ours, some of the carpets were different colors, but this was basically the same house. Gonna admit, kinda creepy.

"Hey guys, these are my cousins I was telling you about." Christian said to a group of people sitting in the living-room. "This is Chris, and this is Mickie. She's doing some documentary thing, so don't mind the camera."

I smiled. "I swear I'm not that weird."

A blonde girl smiled and chuckled a bit. "It's cool. I'm Trish I live on the next street over." I nodded and pointed the camera at her. She seemed really cute. She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans, sneakers and a pink T-shirt. She seemed really down to earth; I think Chris thought the same thing. He was smiling at her and had a certain sparkle in his eye. Wow, he moved past Brandi pretty fast.

"And this is my boyfriend Adam." Trish smiled up at the man beside her. He had thick blonde hair and was also wearing jeans and a T-shirt. I looked back at Chris and let's just say he was no longer smiling. Wow, is he jealous?

"Hey." Adam smiled.

"And that is Angelina, she also lives on the street over," Christian pointed at the girl sitting on the couch beside Trish and Adam. She had long blonde hair with a few blue streaks through it. She had heavy eye shadow, a ripped blue and black shirt and a black skirt with fishnet stalkings. Not my style, but I liked it. "Hi." She smiled.

"That is Michelle, she lives in the house next to you, that's John he lives on the other side of you and is right across from me. That's Alex, that's Traci, also lives on the street over and that," he paused and took a deep breath. "is Gail." He smiled. Oooooh, someone has a crush.

Everyone smiled and waved at the camera. "It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Mickie."

"I'm Chris."

We both walked over to the extra couch and plopped down along with Christian.

"So," Trish started. "You guys are brother and sister?"

"Step brother and sister." Chris smiled at her. She blushed and smiled back. Were they flirting? With her boyfriend right there?

"Yeah. My mom, his dad."

"So Christian said you guys are from Chicago, that's a long way from here."

"Yeah, my dad got a new job and we had to move out here. I mean it's not bad out here, but it's not home you know?"

Everyone nodded. "It's not easy being the new kid." I think it was Michelle that said it. She looked like a down to earth girl. She had long blonde hair that was curled at the bottom. She wore light make-up and a light blue wife-beater with a black heart in the center and a black frilly skirt and ballet flats. She talked with a southern accent so I guess she was also once the new kid.

"So, since we are in fact new here, who should we avoid? I really don't feel like getting in with the bad people."

"Barbie." Everyone said at the same time. It was actually really funny. They literally said it at the same time.

"What the hell kind of name is that?" Chris chuckled.

"It's her real name. But everyone calls her Kelly; I guess it's her middle name or something." Gail shrugged.

"Then there are Kelly's sidekicks, the Bella twins, Brie and Nikki. They do whatever Kelly tells them, so if you piss of Kelly, you not only have her going against her but you will have all 3 of those bitches." Trish laughed. "Um, Beth is another of Kelly's minions but she has more brains than the other 2. She's actually more of Kelly's body guard. Whenever Kelly has a problem with someone she sends Beth to 'take care of them' for her."

"Don't forget Randy." Traci rolled her eyes. I shifted the camera over to her. She had silky black hair that ended at the tops of her shoulders.

"Who's Randy?" I asked.

"He's another of the guys that lives on the street over. So does Kelly and so do the Bella's. Randy's actually pretty cool. He's just dating Kelly which makes him seem bad. He's my best friend to be honest with you." I think it was John that told me that.

John had short brown hair that was cut very short. He had pretty big, muscles and dimples whenever he smiled. I have to admit. I found him a tad cute.

"Yeah T, Randy really isn't that bad." Christian said.

"But, I will admit that someone you should avoid is my brother Phil, better known by his 'street name' Punk." John said.

"Street name?" Chris raised his eyebrows.

"That's what he calls it. He's into drugs, and is really not a guy to trust. I mean I love him because he's my brother but he's not a good guy." We nodded. "Another sibling to avoid is Angelina's older sister, Tiffany. She's a bitch."

Angelina shrugged but nodded her head. "It's true."

"However, not everyone here is all that bad. I mean we're pretty cool." Adam smirked.

"Yeah, some others that are cool are Jamie, she's actually Angelina's younger sister. Everyone calls her Velvet. Then there's Frankie, better known as Kaz, Cody and Layla. Kaz and Layla are dating." Traci said rolling her eyes.

"My boyfriend is Sabin. His real name is Chris, but nobody ever calls him that." Gail chuckled. I noticed when Gail mentioned her boyfriend, Christian tensed a bit.

"I'm dating Maria." John said.

"And last but certainly not least is Eric." Alex smiled.

"Don't forget Ted. He's my boyfriend." Michelle stated looking at everyone in the room. She growled slightly and rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Sorry Chelle, but there are times when we really don't like Ted all that much. He's kinda a jerk at times."

"Whatever." She huffed. "He's nice really he is."

I was about to respond but a deep breath interrupted me.

"Yo! Jay, you here?"

"Yeah, we're in here Randy."

I looked up at the entry way and in walked one of the hottest guys I have ever seen. He was tall with brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He was buff just like John, but he was wearing a tight shirt that showed off all of his muscles. I had to stop myself from drooling.

"Hey." He nodded at everyone. He looked towards Chris and I and he actually smiled at me. I felt like a little girl getting all giddy over a boy.

"Hey Randy. These are my cousins Chris and Mickie. They just moved in two houses down from here."

Randy nodded his head once again. "Nice to meet you."

"You too man." Chris nodded his head as well.

"Hi." I said. I was amazed that I could actually find a voice.

"We were just telling these two about some of the people to avoid around here." Trish smiled.

"Oh, they tell you to avoid Kelly? I don't blame them. She's a bitch."

"You see! They're dating and even he admits that she's a skanky, annoying, stupid bitch."

"Wow, Michelle I wouldn't go that far, but she is pretty bad." Randy smiled at me again and I felt myself blush.

We all talked for about another hour before my mom came in and told Chris and I we had to leave. Before we left, we all made plans to meet up the next day at the local diner, _Luke's. _

When we got home Chris and I went into my room. I still had my camera on and pointed it at Chris.

"So what did you think about everyone?"

"They were all pretty cool."

"What'd you think of Trish?" I smirked behind the camera,

Chris shrugged. "She was cool. Didn't like Adam all that much though."

I chuckled. "You can't fool me Chris. I know you got a little crush on her. Don't worry, I wont tell anybody."

Chris rolled his eyes and stood up. "Whatever you say Micks. Night."

"Night." Once he left the room I turned the camera on me.

"So this was day one in the new house. We officially moved in and met some pretty cool people. Now it's time to sleep in the new house. Don't really know how its going to go. I guess I'll tell you tomorrow. Over and out." I winked at the camera before turning it off.

Sighing, I changed into my pajamas and lay on the bed.

My mind started to drift to Randy.

Maybe it wasn't going to be that bad here after all.

* * *

**So they met everyone in the neighborhood. This chapter was really just meant to introduce everyone else and give an idea of who they were and more importantly who they are with.**

**It looks like Chris might have a little crush on Trish and Mickie on Randy. Problem is...both Trish and Randy are taken. What do you think will happen there?**

**Like I said at the top...watching the Bears get their backsides handed to them. I just hope at the last minute they can somehow make a comeback.**

**REVIEW!-they are much loved!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not too sure about this chapter, but auh.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the WWE or TNA or any of the wrestlers.**

* * *

Waking up in the morning has never been an easy thing for me. You can defiantly say that I am NOT a morning person. But today there was something different. Today I jumped right out of bell at the sound of that annoying, blaring alarm. Hey, I might be in a good mood, but that thing still annoys the crap out of me.

I immediately walked over to my labtop and opened it, quickly logging into my email to send a few updates to my friends.

When that was done I decided to get dressed.

Today Chris and I were going to meet up with the others and have breakfast. I knew that Randy was going to be there so I looked at my clothes carefully.

I settled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a yellow halter top and yellow sneakers. After squeezing into the tightest pants that I ever put on, I walked into the bathroom.

"How should I do it?" I brushed my hair out of my face and titled my head from side to side. I had to look good in order to impress Randy. I decided on straightening my hair and brushing out my bangs so they were covering my forehead.

I picked up my black eyeliner and lightly put it on, along with some gold eye shadow and mascara. I stepped back and examined myself.

"What the hell am I doing?" I asked myself. I'm trying to look good for a guy that had a girlfriend. A girlfriend that everyone said I should avoid.

Looking at my watch, I realized that it was too late to change and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Chris was already sitting at the table, watching the TV that was mounted on the wall.

He looked up and smirked, whistling lowly. "So, who do you have a crush on Lit-Mix?" Chris chuckled, using the nickname he had for me since we were kids.

"Nobody. Why do you ask?" I smiled coyly, opening the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water.

"Don't give me that, I know you Micks. The only time you dress like that is when you're trying to impress someone. So who is it?"

I sighed. "If you must know, it's Randy. I thought he was pretty cute and seemed cool."

Chris nodded his head. "He also has a girlfriend if I remember correctly."

"Yeah, well Trish has a boyfriend."

"Who said anything about Trish?"

"Please Chris, you know all about me and I also know all about you. You're hair is spiked today more than usual, you're wearing a shirt that was just ironed and new pants. You are defiantly trying to impress her just like I am Randy."

Chris opened his mouth to retort, but a knock at the door stopped him. "That's Christian, we should go. Don't forget your camera."

"I'm not bringing that today." I shrugged.

"Whatever." He muttered in return. This was not going to be a good day.

* * *

_Luke's_ _Diner_ was extremely crowded when we got there, but we quickly spotted the table that seated all of our new friends.

Walking towards the table I noticed that there were only 3 seats available. One was next to Gail, I had a feeling Christian would pick that one. The second was next to Trish. Hmmmm, who was gonna take that one? And the last was across from Randy.

I smiled as I realized I was right. Chris went right to the seat next to Trish while Christian went to the one Gail.

I guess that left me with the one across from Randy.

Darn.

Now I was gonna have to sit there and look at his muscles, his beautiful smile, amazing deep blue eyes...gosh this was the worst seat ever!

Sitting down across from Randy I felt myself blush as he smiled at me.

"Mickie, Chris we want to introduce ya'll to some people you didn't meet yesterday," Michelle smiled at us as she turned to the boy sitting beside her. "This is my boyfriend Ted."

"Hey." He mumbled. Wow, call him Mr. Personality.

He may not have much of a personality, but I will admit, he's pretty cute. Not as cute as Randy of course, but he's pretty good. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair that was slightly messed up and gave him that 'just rolled out of bed look'. He was wearing a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans. He looked dangerous and mysterious. I kind of liked it, but that didn't mean anything. He's dating Michelle after all.

"And this is my boyfriend Sabin." Gail smiled.

"This is Kaz," Traci pointed at the boy beside her. "That's his girlfriend Layla, Cody, Alex, Maria, Daniel and that's Eric."

Chris and I both smiled and waved at everyone at the table as Traci stood up and announced she had to get to work. When I looked at her, I realized that she was wearing a _Luke's _T-shirt.

"And this is my girlfriend Nikki and her sister Brie. They're the Bella,." Christian smiled.

Wait. The Bella's? If I remember correctly, yesterday everyone said that the Bellas were 2 of the people that we should avoid because they were Kelly's sidekicks.

I guess Christian knew what I was thinking because when I looked at him, he shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Incoming." Gail muttered.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I looked up and saw the second sluttiest woman I ever saw (the first being Brandi) walking up to the table.

She was also wearing a _Luke's_ shirt and when I looked closer I saw her name tag read Kelly.

"Hey baby." She purred as she wrapped her arms around Randy's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

I felt the vomit rise in my throat.

When they finally pulled apart for air, she stepped back and eyed me as I did the same to her.

Her T-shirt was too small and showed off half of her belly. She was wearing a pair of short-shorts and sandals. Seriously, who is able to dress like that for work? She had long bleach blonde hair that was pulled into a high pony tail and way too much make up. She was what I like to call a cake face. More makeup on her face that the whole store Macy's sells.

She was still looking at me and smirking when Randy spoke up.

"Kell, these are Christian's cousins. They moved onto Christian's street. That's Chris and this is his step sister Mickie." He smiled at me.

I think Kelly noticed that smiled because she quickly scowled. "Hi." She smirked at me. I should slap that smirk right off her face. Bitch.

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled as sweetly as possible. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Chris chuckle.

"I should get back to work. Do you guys want anything?"

After we all told her what we wanted to eat and drink she left, thank god, and we started talking about what to do the remaining of summer break and what the school was like.

"The school is kinda like the one in Gossip Girl. Do you watch that show?" Angelina asked.

I nodded as she continued. "Well it's like that where the boys and girls are separated in the building but we are able to see each other in the main quad and at lunch, which we're able to eat off campus. And there are also uniforms."

"Ew!" I groaned.

Gail chuckled as she picked up for Angelina. "That's what we all said. But like Angie said it's just like Gossip Girl. Yeah, we have to wear uniforms but you can make them your own. Plus there are like 5 different options to choose from."

"I guess it doesn't sound that bad."

The conversation went on for a few more moments when both Kelly and Traci appeared with our food. They were both placing the plates in front of their respective owners when I saw Kelly with mine. There was something about the look on her face that I didn't like.

And I had a reason to not like that look.

As she was placing the plate on the table, she 'accidentally' dropped it on my shirt.

"Oh, I am so sorry."

I was humiliated. I was trying so hard not to cry because I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing that.

"It's fine. I can understand that a girl like you can't perform a simple task such as placing a plate on a table. I'm gonna take a guess and say that the only thing your actually good at is getting down on your knees."

Out of the corner of my eyes I could see everyone trying not to laugh. Even Randy was holding in a smile.

"You bitch!" She shrieked and picked up the water that was in front of me, dumping it on my shirt along with the food that was already there.

"KELLY!" A voice thundered out from behind the counter.

I'm guessing by Kelly's reaction, it was her boss.

"Kelly, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry Luke but she—."

"No, but she, that was unacceptable. Kelly you have been on your last strike for a while now and this is the final straw. I've had it with your attitude. Get your things from your locker and leave. You're fired."

"But—"

"No buts. Get your things and go!"

The whole restaurant was silent as Kelly rolled her eyes and threw me one more dirty look as she went to the back and stomped out of the store.

"Well, Mickie would you like another plate?" Traci asked awkwardly, as everyone started laughing.

"Some towels please."

* * *

The rest of breakfast went pretty well. After Kelly left, so did Nikki and Brie and things actually got fun.

Traci helped me clean off my shirt and we actually bonded a little bit.

"So, what's going on with you and Randy?" She teased me.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please. We all see it, even Kelly could see it. That's why she did what she did. I can't blame you. Randy is a pretty okay guy. Just be careful okay. Kelly is like a momma bear. If she senses that someone is moving in on what's hers then she'll attack."

"Thanks. But hey what about you."

"What about me?"

"Is there anyone you like?"

"Well there is someone. But he has a girlfriend."

"Who is it?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Promise."

"Kaz."

I thought back to the faces of the people that I met today. There was Alex; he had spike brown hair with a blonde strip through it. Sabin had shaggy brown hair, Kaz….Kaz had black hair that went down to about his ears.

"He seems cool."

"He is. We've been friends since we were kids. I had a crush on him forever. There was actually a time when I thought he liked me too, but then he and Layla began dating, so I realized that I was wrong."

"Just because he's with Layla doesn't mean that you were wrong. I mean there was a time when I was in Kaz's position. I liked a guy and I knew that he liked me back. But he never asked me out, some other guy did. I began dating that other guy even though I liked the first guy more."

Traci shrugged and smiled sadly at me. "Maybe it's the same thing, I don't know."

We both walked out from where the faculty locker-room was and I was greeted by Luke, the owner of the diner.

"I want to apologize for Kelly. To be honest she wasn't the best waitress, but I never thought she would do something like she did. I'll comp your meal if you'd like."

I shook my head. "You don't have to do that sir. I'm fine really."

"You know Luke, if you really wanted to make it up to her, you could give her a job. I mean now that Kelly's gone there's a position open you could use the help. And Mickie was telling us earlier about how she needs a job."

I smiled at Traci and then at Luke. It was true. I did need a job.

"You available to work tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Alright, you're hired."

"Thank you sir."

"Just one thing, don't call me sir. Call me Luke."

"T hank you Luke."

This day was finally starting to turn around.

* * *

**So Mickie's got a job and what seems like a new best friend.**

**The Gossip Girl references are in there because I have once again become obsessed with the show. I liked it when it first came out, and I'm hooked again.**

**In the next couple of chapters I'm going to starting doing the P.O.V of some of the other characters. Don't worry I'm still gonna do Mickie's P.O.V but I thought it would intersting to get some of the other's thought's and views in the story.**

**So, tell me what you thought of the chapter. I dont like it all that much.**

**REVIEW!-they are much loved.**


	4. Update

Hey everyone!

So I know that it has been a long time since I updated, but I do have a good excuse. I am currently a high school senior and I have had a lot of college stuff going on recently and have been focusing on that. Also my labtop that had all of my stories saved on them crashed. When I got my new computer I started to re-write all of the stories...but then that computer crashed again thus once again deleating everything that I had. I am going to start writing them all again so hopefully I will have some updates by April.

Again I am soooooo sorry for the long delay. I am working on it though.

-Soliepower a.k.a Megan. 


End file.
